


make me see your colors

by KazehanaTenshi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazehanaTenshi/pseuds/KazehanaTenshi
Summary: Ela adorou as cores que Andressa lhe deu.





	make me see your colors

**Author's Note:**

> Não pude revisar porque DESESPERO mas juro que venho logo arrumar isso pfvr não leiam
> 
> Primeiro original que eu posto, eu acho. Resolvi estrear com as gays, porque gay por aí é sempre bom. A fic foi escrita prum desafio de um servidor do Discord, o Laranjada do Bem. O tema era LARANJA, com máximo de mil palavras, e como deu vontade de fazer um AU com Soulmates, por que não o de cores?
> 
> Espero que não tenha ficado mt ruim ;-;

Daniela olhou para a mensagem do papelzinho em suas mãos pela terceira vez. A mensagem era simples, e dita com poucas palavras: _“Oi. Soube que você é do time das gays. Quer vir reclamar comigo como todas as garotas bonitas são hétero? - Andressa.”_

  
Daniela ponderou sobre a ideia em silêncio, mergulhando o pincel no pote de tinta vermelha. Nunca havia recebido um bilhete assim, cuidadosamente posto dentro de seu armário pessoal. Uma proposta era o que menos esperava.

  
Não negava que o bilhete tinha lhe deixado curiosa. Verdade, haviam poucas pessoas com a mesma orientação sexual que a sua. Conhecer outra era sempre agradável. Talvez fosse.

  
Por alguns momentos, deixou-se perder no seu quadro atual, seu único escape da realidade e melhor conselheiro em todas as situações. Daniela estudava Artes na faculdade, e orgulhava-se do próprio trabalho. Pintava por amor, esforçara-se até encontrar um estilo que a satisfazia. E quando não estava estudando, pintava.

  
Apesar das pinturas magnificas espalhadas pela sala, Daniela não podia ver as cores que utilizara para pintá-las. Todas, assim como tudo ao seu redor, resumia-se ao preto e o branco. Muitos dos quadros de sua autoria, ela observava e tentava puxar na memória as cores que usara, qual o sentimento que desejava passar, pois as vezes não podia confiar na Daniela do passado para manter a lembrança bem guardada. Sempre que isso acontecia, sentia-se uma masoquista. Talvez fosse, por se agarrar tanto assim a algo que talvez nunca chegasse a ter.

  
Daniela ainda não encontrara sua alma gêmea.

  
Mesmo assim, seu coração palpitou quando encontrou a mensagem pela primeira vez, e continuava palpitando toda vez que a lia.

  
A garota do bilhete podia ser sua pessoa especial. Gostaria que fosse. Mas, como houvera decepções e tantas outras vezes que seu coração batia dessa mesma maneira, teve medo. Podia encontrar-se com a tal de Andressa e não ser nada de mais, por isso, ela angustiava com sua pintura, angustiava com sua decisão.  
Então ela moveu o pincel com cores que ela não podia ver, acreditando que o vermelho cumpriria seu papel. E se ele sozinho não conseguisse, o laranja daria vida ao seu céu assim como a iluminaria, e por fim, o rosa traria para ela todo o amor que queria tanto ter.

  
O quadro pediu que ela fosse.

  
Então ela foi.

* * *

 

As dúvidas continuaram na mente de Daniela, enquanto ela fazia o caminho até o local rabiscado no verso do bilhete. Era um local meio desolado do campus da faculdade, escolhido provavelmente por essa característica - facilitaria Daniela e Andressa de se acharem. Andou então com indiferença, mal notando o cenário ao redor. Seus dedos ficavam batucando a própria perna enquanto andava, sentindo falta da sensação do pincel entre seus dedos. Se estivesse pintando, teria algo para se ocupar, e se tivesse algo para se ocupar, não estaria pensando, nem criando expectativa para se decepcionar depois.

  
Quando chegou, não havia ninguém para lhe cumprimentar. Havia apenas um casal feliz já indo embora, então Daniela foi encostar-se numa árvore com uma sombra agradável, esperando que a mente se calasse, enfim.

  
Mas o coração palpitava. Mas Daniela descobria-se ansiando pelo encontro, via-se olhando para os lados, contando os minutos até a figura da outra garota aparecer. Como ela seria? Será que agradaria seus gostos, nem que fosse minimamente? Andressa gostaria de conversar com ela? Gostaria que sim, pois Daniela tinha alguns problemas em socializar, seria difícil para ela encontrar um assunto para conversarem, senão garotas bonitas de seu curso.

  
Daniela só soube que a tal de Andressa chegou porque seu mundo pareceu parar. 

  
Enquanto a garota caminhava, distraída com alguma coisa em seu cabelo, o cenário inteiro ao redor de Daniela mudava. O que antes eram misturas de branco e cizna sem vida, subitamente ganhavam cor, todas ela atacando-a ao mesmo tempo, junto com emoções, sentimentos demais. de repente ela via o vermelho, o azul do céu, o verde da grama, a cor que resolveram pintar o campus e muitos alunos reclamaram do quanto não combinava, e via ela, Andressa.

E Andressa também parou quando a viu, os olhos arregalando-se com provavelmente as mesmas sensações que ousaram atacar Daniela.

  
— Eu não estava esperando isso — a risada de Andressa carregou Daniela para a realidade de novo.  O seu cabelo era ruivo, e Daniela imediatamente descobriu que o adorava. Fora a primeira cor que viu, além de vários tons de laranja. — Oi, minha alma gêmea. Você demorou muito pra aparecer, sabia? Fiquei até cansada de esperar. Desisti e tudo.

  
— Desculpa. — Encolheu os ombros, as bochechas avermelhando um pouquinho.

  
— Desculpo. Mas tem que ficar aqui, e conversar comigo sobre todas essas cores aqui. E outras coisas.

  
Daniela sorriu. A confirmação veio com a cabeça, pouco depois.

  
Ela adorou as cores que Andressa lhe deu.

**Author's Note:**

> Desculpa pelos erros, eu vou revisar eu juro


End file.
